


A Breath Of Fresh Air

by Nataliiee1233



Category: Clay - Fandom, George - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, clay | dream/georgenotfound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliiee1233/pseuds/Nataliiee1233
Summary: Dream runs his hands threw his hair, sighing Whilst looking at the screen, his lights where dimmed, the monitor bright and blinding him. He was on mute whilst listening to George’s soothing voice as he talks to Sapnap about how much better he is at the game than he is.Dream smiled to himself, wondering how this short brunette burrowed his way into Dream’s heart.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	A Breath Of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my 1st fanfic and am excited to write. I doubt it will get much attention but I’m excited to be able to put my work up for people to read. I hope you enjoy and I’m up for feedback :D

Dream let’s out a sharp breath, trying to get his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. He stared at his computer screen, the dark borders of discored flashing at his eyes. He pulled himself upwards sighing as he blinked. Dream listened to George’s laughs, neither George nor Sapnap knowing he was in the call. He had his curser over the unmute button but waited. A few more minuets, just listening to George’s voice it was at the perfect tone, his voice was bold and if a colour described it would be yellow.

He pulled the coat over his broad shoulders and unmuting himself.  
“Hey guys!” Dream laughed welcoming himself to George’s and Sapnap’s stream.  
“Hey Dream” the two other boys answered there voices so different but when synced properly it sounded immaculate, but not as perfect as George’s voice alone. Dream’s green eyes stared it the dark screen. He watched as his reflection mirrored his actions, Dream’s eyes where the most prominent feature even the emerald green showed on the monitor.  
“What’s the stream about?” Dream asked clicking onto twitch.  
“It’s the SMP” George responded and began run-jumping around the community house. Dream clicked onto Minecraft stretching out his hands.  
“Uhhh- why is it taking so long to load” Dream groaned.  
“And who said you could join the stream” Sapnap clicked his young’s shaking his head.  
“Yeah Dream, who invited you?” George laughed his cute giggle warming Dream’s heart and making butterflies dance in his stomach.  
“I invited myself” Dream boasted.  
“I don’t think I want Dream in the stream” Sapnap spoke his voice bold and clumsy.  
“I never do”  
“Hey take that back!” Dream said over dramatic throwing his hands in the air with a huge frown on his face. Then silence. It filled the room, sending a shiver up Dream’s spine.

He turned his monitor off leaning back in his chair. He sighed and heard a bing from his phone.  
It was George, he sent a snap with the caption; “Let me see your faceeee” Dream smiled at the snap and quickly moving his finger over the camera button.  
He pressed the button taking a picture of the roof, his cheek bone and part of his smile in the bottom corner. His roof showed his fan and LEDs, they where on a light-green colour. The colour of grass in the warm spring. The colour that George reminded him of. It was the perfect green, just like George was Dream’s perfect dream.

Dream ran his fingers in his wavy hair letting out a sigh, he blinked lying in his bed. His thoughts kept going back to George’s cute laugh, it was cute, funny and anything in between. Dream pulled up his covers over his chin. Why was he so perfect? Dream would think to himself every night. As sleep waves over him all he could dream about was George’s smile, oh how much Dream wanted to kiss his lips. 

Dream blinked, his eyes trying to adjust to the early morning sun. He took his phone in his right hand, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His blinked a couple of times and opened Snapchat as he saw George had snapped him. The yellow of the screen washed over his eyes, he groaned as the bright colour soaked into his eyes. It was a picture of George wearing his clout goggles, the words saying; manhunt but your colourblind???  
Dream took a moment to look at George’s face, he looked like a 5 year old in a 4 year old’s body but yet he was still perfect. His brunet hair. His brown eyes that stared at the camera, his eyes where the prettiest things he had ever seen, it was like a maze he would happily get lost in.  
He took a photo of his roof;  
Manhunt but your completely blind???  
Dream snapped back smiling to himself  
The green and red, accept and decline button popped up on his phone, it was George, Dream immediately accepted it.  
“I honestly don’t think it’s fair if I can’t see” George spoke clicking his tongue.  
“Well I honestly don’t think it’s fair if I don’t see colour” Dream said mockingly.  
“What does sapnap think”  
“Ask him if you want to know so bad”  
“Alri-“  
“No-no don’t” Dream said quickly not wanting George to end the call, all he wanted to do is listen to his voice.  
“Why not”  
Silence fell over the call, Dream starring at his phone awkwardly.  
“H-he would be asleep” Dream offered.  
“Oh yeah right”  
Dream sighed in relief.

{AN: thank you SOOOO much for the support, I’m not even kidding it’s almost at a hundred hits and I posted this YESTERDAYYYY. I know I haven’t added much but stay up to date :) }


End file.
